


Sinking

by badgertrout



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her love for Michiru was like the sea, and she was sinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing fanfiction bingo with my friend. The prompt for this was 'sinking'.

There was no going back and Haruka knew it. When she had first looked into those bright eyes, she had fallen in love, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Haruka loved Michiru just like Uranus had loved Neptune so long ago. Yet sometimes she felt like she loved too much.

It was like drowning. No matter how much Haruka had at first tried to fight it, she fell in love with Michiru more and more. Michiru’s soft hair that reminded Haruka of the waves of the ocean. Michiru’s bright eyes that read Haruka like she was an open book. Michiru’s teasing laughter that made Haruka blush. Michiru’s soft hands that Haruka wanted to hold so badly. Haruka loved everything about Michiru. But nothing could ever happen between them, because their mission was more important than their own personal lives.

_Maybe we can be together when we have finished our mission_ , Haruka thought. _If we make it out alive_ , a small voice whispered in her head, but Haruka pushed the thought away. They had to survive. But Haruka was not so sure if they deserved to live after all of this. _If we can’t live, we’ll be together in death_ , Haruka swore to herself.

Because her love for Michiru was like the sea, and she was sinking.


End file.
